Going Back To Paradise
by xXmarycherrybangbangXx
Summary: Avery Medows has to move to La Push to live with her cousin Jared after not visiting in over 3 years. What happens when she returns, gets imprinted on, and gets thrown into the oh-so-fabulous life of the pack, and into the arms of Paul?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey(: This is my first story, so don't go TOO hard on me, okay? It would make me a very happy girl if you reviewed(:

Also, please point out any mistakes I have made or any suggestions you have. I have chapters two and three written already, and I don't think I'll be changing those.

ENJOY, Going Back To Paradise.

I laid on my bed and looked around. I saw all the craziness and memories on my walls. Some I wanted to remember, others….Not so much.

All of this will be gone in two days; well actually I WILL be gone in two days. I'm moving in with my cousin Jared and Aunt Karina in La Push on Saturday. I was ecstatic when my dad told me. I missed Jared and my best friend Cierra.

My name is Avery Taylor Medows, and I will soon be reunited with my favorite get-a-way place, La Push, Washington.

But sadly, I will be doing that on crutches.

~Morning Before~

"Avery! Come Here!"

Me, being me, was just waking up at 12:04 p.m. I managed to somehow get downstairs without breaking my neck.

"_What_?"

I drawled out the word as if I had to keep making noise to stay awake. I have a habit of doing that a lot.

"You are moving to Aunt Karina's in La Push. We think you need a change of scenery. And while you do that, your mother and I will be studying in Rome."

I didn't realize my jaw had dropped until some spit hit my toe. I quickly wiped my mouth hoping that my parents didn't see.

"What? Really! _Yes_!"

There I go with drawling out my words again.

I was doing some sort of happy dance when I tripped, fell, and slammed my foot into the wall. Can yah say OWWWWWWW!

"Ahhhhh! Oh my fucking gosh!"

Then came the tears…

-A while later-

I don't even remember driving to the hospital, or getting the cast put on. I only remember hobbling out of the hospital on crutches. Turns out I broke my foot and two toes.

~Flashback Over~

So now I'm going to be on a plane on Saturday, with crutches. Lucky me -.-

_My Current To-Do-List: _

_1. Pack all of the clothes I actually still wear._

_2. Find a suitcase big enough for all of the clothes I still wear._

_3. Think of a way to get back at Jared for pushing me down the stairs last time we visited._

_4. Discover a way to get the cast through my jeans. _

I guess while writing that stuff down, I fell asleep. I woke up with my cat sleeping on my face. Gross. The next couple minutes went like this:

Me:-sat up-

Kitty: -flips out and latches her claws into my cheeks-

Me: -screams in pain, which scares Kitty more-

Kitty: -scratches up my chest, then runs away-

It hurts like fucking hell, but I got to admit, the scratches looked pretty badass. Ha-ha.

Note to Self: Tell Jared I beat the shit out of some bitch for looking at me wrong. That'll teach him for always picking on me for being 'Skinny and Weak.' Well little AveyBear isn't the same anymore big cuzzo. I sat there smirking to myself for a little bit, and then started packing my clothes. (It was going to take awhile)

I left out my jean shorts and lime green tank top, along with my paint splatter zip up hoodie for the plane ride/arrival outfit. Hey, I needed to look ahh-mayy-zing for Jared's friends. Cierra told me that all the Rez boys were HOTT! I think she said she was dating Embry. ?

2nd note to self: Back off Embry.

-3 ½ hours later-

"Aggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I was so tired, and didn't even have half of my stuff packed! FML.

I eventually just stopped packing and hopped down the stairs to find my camera. I would DEFINITELY need it. [p.s. I'm a bit of a camera whore!]

For the rest of the day I just decided to chill with some Eminem and think of all the things that have happened to me in Ohio. I surely would not miss it. Somewhere in the reminiscing I updated my facebook status.

Ehh, What can I say? I'ma teenage girl.


	2. Pain and Shopping?

A/N:

Hey again, so this is chapter two. Hope you like you. Once again, please review and favorite and alert this story. It would make me EXTREMELY happy. Shout out to crazybubble03; my first review!

I love you! XD

**Pain and Shopping.**

_I was standing on the edge of the cliff, letting the breeze mix the blonde and black of my hair into one color. I heard someone come up behind me and felt strong arms wrap around my waist. The arms were extremely hot, but not uncomfortable; they were perfect. I unraveled them from my waist and turned around to find out who it was. I looked up and saw…_

**RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEETTTTTT! **

Three words flowed through my mind, WHAT. THE. FUCK?

I opened my eyes and screamed. My mom was standing over me with an air horn in her hand. She was grinning. I started thrashing around and yelling and kicking my feet. It was a BIG mistake.

Let's just say the next ten minutes were full of screaming, bad words, and my mom trying to comfort me by holding me and saying, "Shhhh! Ave, it's okay. You'll be fine babe."

I stopped crying for the most part by biting my lip. By time I stopped crying all the way, I realized I had a huge hole in my lip. Do they make band-aids that can stick on the inside of your mouth? No? Shit-nuggets.

I was about to ask for an Aspirin, when my mom got up and left me! I needed her right now; she was the only thing causing me not to burst into tears again. I know, it sounds stupid because I only hit my broken foot against the wall, but my mom seems to know how to make the pain go away. With her gone my foot started throbbing and burning.

A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard the door close and looked up to see my mom holding apple juice and the aspirin bottle! God bless her. I quickly took them from her and swallowed it down. On top of the pain, I was actually pretty thirsty. I chugged the whole glass. I heard chuckling and looked to see my mom smirking.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just never saw anyone drink a glass of apple juice that big in seven seconds."

I glared at her. She just laughed and left. I got up and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a navy blue tank top. The most essential pieces of clothing in my whole entire wardrobe. I let my multi-colored hair fall down to my shoulder blades and sprayed some styling mouse into my hand. I then flipped my head down and scrunched the bottom layers before doing the top half. When I was satisfied I went to my body length mirror and applied a dark brown eyeliner and mascara. It made my sparkly green eyes just POP!

-Three hours later, 4:47-

I was ranking the people that hurt me from the worst things to the least. At the very top of the list was my ex-boyfriend Logan. He asked me out; I wouldn't spread my legs after going out for 2 weeks, so he slept with my EX-best friend Caitlin. The whores deserve each other. On top of that, it was on Valentine's Day when I walked in on her sucking him up. Not something I wanted to see.

"Avery? Honey, we need to go shopping. "

"Why? "

I wasn't in the mood for walking right now.

"How many pairs of jeans do you have?"

I sighed.

"Around three."

"SEE! Do you understand how wet and cold it will be in La Push? Up, up, up honeybee! It's time to SHOP!"

I groaned for two minutes straight before she pulled me up and out of the door. This was one of the times I wished my mother hated shopping.

The whole fifteen minute ride to the mall we were jamming to KeSha and singing out hearts out. It was something we always did when it was just us, or just girls in the car. This would be around the only thing I would miss.

When we arrived at the mall I grabbed my crutches and hopped off to Rue21. I immediately picked out at least four pairs of jeans upon walking into the store. Okay, maybe I do need this shopping trip.

Before leaving Rue, I also grabbed a pajama set, two tank tops, [surprised?] and five pairs of panties. Thank goodness it was only us in the store besides the workers; my mom was acting like a teenage girl!

She paid for my items and giggled when the guy scanned the panties.

"My little girl is so grown up!"

"Ugh, mom! Not here, not now," I turned to the guy working the cash register. "Sorry about that, I'm uhh moving soon, and she's emotional."

I looked up and saw a pair of gorgeos blue-grey eyes. He smiled and said, "Well I'll be sad to see you go."

"Umm, thanks? Well I go-We got to go now. Bye!"

I grabbed the crutches and walked as fast as I could out of there.

I faintly heard my mom and the guy still talking, but I just kept walking until I found my way to Aeropostale. I had picked out four v-neck sweaters and a couple of tank tops to go under those. I was up at the counter when my mom walked in. She rolled her eyes and pulled money out of her purse. When we were finally out of there, she stopped and looked questioningly at me.

"What was that about in Rue?"

"I do-"

"Wait don't answer that," She pulled a note out of her pocket. "He told me to give you this."

She handed me the piece of paper. I opened it and it had a phone number on it, with a winky face. Great, just before I'm about to leave some hot guy wants to give me his number? Ahh! Why me?

I slipped the paper into my bra and walked side by side with my mom to Victoria Secret. She went to the perfume/lotion section, and I went to the clothing part. I was looking through the PINK sweatpants, shorts, and what-not. I was about to grab a pair of sweats off the rack when a hand touched my shoulder. I nearly died.

"Eeek!"

I knew I sounded like a mouse, but it could be a psycho killer! Somebody had to know I was being touched by a stranger. My heart was pounding as I turned around slowly to meet my fate. What I saw was not pleasant. It was my ex Logan. "What do you want," I questioned while shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Well uhh, I umm, well I wanted to know if you were really moving. I miss you  
Avery."

He reached for my hand and I jerked back instinctively. I didn't deserve to be in a loyal relationship with him, he didn't deserve to touch me anymore. Fuck him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're just trying to get some before I leave."

I turned away, grabbed the sweatpants, and tried hopping away while carrying my crutches. Fail.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around quickly, too quickly. I fell onto him and unfortunately he caught me. He stood me up straight and started talking, again.

"Look Aveybear,-"I cut him off before he could finish.

"Look, I don't give a shit if you thought you could get away with fucking Caitlin behind my back, I'm happy for you two sluts, but you will NOT call me that. You got it you stupid son of a bitch? Only and I do mean ONLY, Jared can call me that."

"Okay, but Avery hear me o-. Wait who's Jared?"

He let me go then and I went to pay for my item. Of course, he followed me. Damnit!

"Nobody _you_ know."

And hopefully never will.

"Is he your new boyfriend? Damn, I knew I should've waited a few more weeks for you to come around."

"Yeah okay, that's why you fucked Caitlin because you knew you should wait."

"Well she offered and I couldn't help myself."

"Well fuck you, Logan Akers. Get out of my face. Okay? Bye!"

I grabbed my bag and crutches then went to find my mom. I turned back and he was standing there, looking stupid.

I have no idea what I saw in him. He was cute, but he was a total jerk. Hopefully the Rez boys are sweeter…

And on that thought my mom walked up to me and grabbed the bag from me.

"Come on sweets, we need to get you another suitcase. Let's go to Macy's."

"Kay, can we get a purple one?"

She laughed at me knowing my obsession with the color purple. If it wasn't for my dad objecting the idea, I would have purple and blonde hair.

"Yes, honey we'll look for a purple one."

We were at Macy's by the end of that conversation. We walked slowly over to the escalator. Uh oh. I have NO idea how I'm going to get up this thing!

Breathe, In, Out. I got this! I gave my mom my crutches and braced myself on the sides of the death trap for cripples. I slowly and carefully lifted myself up while managing to stay upright and set my good foot on a step. Mission accomplished!

-45 minutes later-

"_Mama!_ I want _this_ one," I squeaked, making sure to add in please. I gave her my best puppy dog face and yet again she laughed at me.

Meany.

"Sure, sure. Grab it then."

I looked up at her with a horrified look. The suitcase was HUGE, and I could barely walk right!

Major Meany.

"Okay! Lazy girl, I'll grab it."

I hopped on one leg to her side and hugged her awkwardly. She picked up all my stuff AND the ginormous suitcase and we made our way to the counter. We paid for it, or should I say SHE paid for it. Love her!

We left the mall with all my new purchases and then went to Wendy's. My face lit up as we pulled into the lot. I sat there chanting, "Frosty, frosty, frosty…"

I didn't stop until I had my Frosty in my hands. Wendy's is my FAVORITE fast food place in THE WORLD! McDonald's taste like shit!

After our little stop, we drove home so I could finish packing. Fun. ^.^

I carried in some things while my mom half carried me and the rest of the stuff.

Pack, Pack, Pack until 10 p.m. Three straight hours of packing, and I was finally done! Thank goodness!

I changed into some soft, fuzzy shorts and a blue tank top. I crawled into bed with a smile/smirk on my face.

Get ready La Push, I will soon be there to eat your food, invade your beaches, and molest your hot guys in less than 24 hours.

Good Luck!

A/N: Hope you liked it (=

I also hope that I didn't offend any McDonald's lovers. I just honestly can't stand their food. Sorry.

But let's make the reviews about you for this chapter, what's YOUR favorite fast food place, and why?

Peace,

Love,

Pickles,

Cherrie3


	3. Muscular Guys and Lesbians !

**Hot Muscular, SHIRTLESS Guys ?**

**A/n: **

**Okay, so my Microsoft word is deciding not to let me do anything because I don't have a product key?**

**So I have to use this ghetto version XD**

**Hopefully it still works. x.x**

**But, here's chapter two. **

**-sigh- I don't own Paul, or Jacob, but I own the hot guy in Rue21 (;**

My mom didn't use an air horn in my face this morning. What she did this time was even worse. She jumped onto the bed and kept bouncing. Up and down…Up and down…Up and down. Hello nauseousness.

After she stopped I managed to get up and take a shower. Bet your thinking "Hey, you have a cast on your foot," right? Well the doctor gave me a simple solution; a trash bag shoe. Oh you know you want one, they're all the rage now! NOT!

I scrubbed my tan body with my citrus melon body wash. I was proud of my half Quileute heritage. Girls were jealous of my year-round tan. Oh and I loved how these blonde bimbos would go to tanning booths in the winter TRYING to accomplish my amazing skin tone, and come out looking faker than the silicone boobs their precious daddies bought for them. It makes me sick.

Anyways, I washed and conditioned my hair with the citrus shampoo and conditioner and just started humming; letting time get away from me. I eventually turned the water off and carefully stepped out. I wrapped a soft towel around myself and limped into my room. Since it was mid-July; it was still pretty hot in Ohio. I put on some tight jeans shorts and a lime green, figure hugging, tank top. I then found my Nike high tops and zebra striped socks. I put a sock and a shoe on my left foot and put the right ones in my suitcase.

I went back in to my bathroom and applied eyeliner, mascara and a light purple eye-shadow. I might be injured, but it didn't mean I had to get lazy and let myself go. I SURE as hell would never do that. I grabbed my purple and lime green starred hoodie and tied it around my waist. It was 7:22 by time I was done; I had to be there at 8:45. The plane didn't actually leave until 9:20 though.

I left my bathroom and entered my room again. It was pretty empty. All of my posters and pictures are stored safely inside of one of my suitcases. All that was left was a big mural of me. My dad had paid a professional portrait artist to paint it. He had gotten every feature right. Even the weird little freckle I have on my left ear lobe.

I threw my carry-on bag over my shoulder and got onto my hands and knees. I couldn't carry the suitcases, so they would be fine being pushed down the stairs. It's not like anybody was offering to help! Meanies.

I started crawling and pushing the suitcases at the same time. It was pretty easy, but maybe I'm just very strong from being a Red belt in Tae Kwon Do. I didn't start fights, but if I heard some skank was talking about me it would be on like donkey kong. Fo'rizzles.

I didn't even realize I was at the end of the stairs until my suitcases went sliding out from under me and I fell forward onto the next step. I heard a distant -THUD- before I could even stand up from my crawling position. I grabbed the crutches from their spot against the wall and walked downstairs to see my dad under my suitcases. WHOOPS!

"I'm oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry!" I was trying to hold back the giggles, but he started laughing and I just lost all total control. I was on the ground laughing for ten straight minutes.

As soon as I got up, I grabbed a microwave pancake and walked out the door. I needed a moment to myself.

"FUCK OHIO AND EVERYONE IN IT! GOODBYE bitches! You will NOT be missed!"

It felt so good to get that out. I was so glad to leave. I had some friends here, but they were all fake and none compared to CiCi. My parents came out a minute later with my luggage. My dad had a meeting, so my mom was driving to the airport.

I hugged my dad after he put my things in the trunk. He kissed my forehead and then said as seriously as he can be, "Stay away from those Indian boys!" He chuckled after knowing that I can't do that. He helped me into the car and put my crutches in the backseat.

-_note to self: Pimp out crutches!-_

He mouthed text me while we were backing out.

The next forty-five minutes were filled with bad singing, jokes, and stories. I would miss my mommy, but I would see her three times a month, after August. Yay!

We got to the airport at around 8:23 and she hurried me inside while she grabbed my bags.

I went to the check in counter and showed the lady my ticket. Oh my gosh, I was almost exploding with joy. And nervousness. I was so close to my paradise, but would the guys accept me? Would they like me? Would I have any friends beside Cierra and Jared?

The lady at the counter snapped me out of my thought before I could start hyperventilating.

"Your flight will take off at Gate C. Go through there after dropping off your luggage and head toward the big scary men." She said the last part like I was ten years old! I mean, I am kind of short. I'm 5'6" and at 16 years old, I don't think I'm breaking a tall record, but I think she should've treated me like an adult, and not like a little kid. On top of that, they weren't even scary, or big, or anything security guards are supposed to be. Fail.

I smirked and replied, "Oh those puny guys over there? I beat the crap outta guys like that in my first month of Tae Kwon Do," I then leaned over the counter and whispered to her, "But don't worry, I'll go easy on your little boyfriend over there." Damn, I need to learn how to control my attitude. I'm surprised she let me through.

On another note, my mom was allowed to help me with my luggage and things until we got to the "big scary men." My mom hugged me and kissed my forehead and we stood there for the longest time until we heard "Flight 286 deporting in 15 minutes at Gate C."

We let go of each other and she handed me my crutches. I blew her a kiss and walked through security. They didn't make me take off my shoe, thank goodness. I could barely get it on this morning!

I was _extremely_ happy when I was done with the security guys. The blonde one kept smiling, looking, and smirking at me. He creeped me out. He _said_ he was trying to help me walk. Bull shit! He was just trying to feel up on my waist and what-not. Pervert. I almost beat his ass right then and there, but like I said, I don't start fights. I end them. I'll also jump in if it's my friend that's in a fight. Nobody ever wants me to jump in though, things always end up broken and bloody.

I sighed. This was going to be a long trip. I walked over to Gate C with my crutches and carry on bag and /sat in the lounge area. I was there for about eight minutes before this flight attendant is helping me up and into the plane. Gee, I feel special.

Before we were even off the ground, I was passed out in my special front row seat by the attendant's station. Matter of fact, I slept all four and a half hours, even when the attendant tried bringing me food! I NEVER sleep through somebody saying the word food!

I woke up to "Ladies and gentlemen please put on your seatbelts. We shall be landing within a few minutes."

I tried stretching out and getting comfortable. Oh such a fail.

I'm one of the tallest girls in my sophomore class. It sucked because most of my ex's were either shorter than me or the same height. I hated it. I love tall guys. Absolutely love them. I feel safe in their arms.

We finally landed and I couldn't wait to get off this plane! It made me feel…claustrophobic. Which makes me hyperventilate. And hyperventilating=not good! The same attendant who helped me on, also helped me off. She was really nice. I liked her.

I couldn't get my luggage by myself so I stood there and looked around for aunt Karina, or a super tall and muscular Jared?

"Aveyboo!"

And with that he ran to me and squeezed the breath out of me. Damn, he got strong too!

"Jarebear! Damn, cuz." I said squeezing his bicep. "When did you hit puberty kid? You're fucking HUGE!"

I heard a couple chuckles from behind Jared but ignored them. I'm having a family reunion here! Before I could recover from my freak out about how big he is now, he slapped my shoulder and I went tumbling into a row of signs for taxis.

"Fuck you bro! Now help me up, my foot's kinda cracked in two." My face fell a little bit remembering the pain.

"What. Happened?" He looked EXTREMELY pissed, and he started shaking! Like what the hell?

"Jared? Jaybear…calm down. I fell and kicked a wall, while uhm dancing. "

With that being said he shook even more. Not of anger though, of LAUGHTER! Oooh, he was lucky I'm still on the floor. I would've kicked his ass! He did help me up though. I guess he still knows who's in charge.

And now I know where the laughing came from, behind Jared were two very hot, muscular, tan boys. Once again I was caught drooling on my foot. **[A/N : in the first chapter she drooled when she was talking with her dad]**

Damn my amazement with tall, tan, muscular guys. And I had to make it obvious. "Oh hot damn, do _all _of the La Push guys look that good?"

The taller one chuckled and the smaller one [not by much] blushed a little bit. I smirked, I was glad I had that affect on boys.

And If ALL of the guys looked like that? Well, shit might as well arrest me for rape right now! So cereal…

"Hell yeah they do Tay Baby! Best believe it chicka!"

Wait I know that voice…

"Cierra Darlene get over here with your sexy ass!" The guys shot a nervous look at each other. I bet they think CiCi's my girlfriend! Bahaha. I find that hilarious.

She jumped out from behind the guys an ran up to me. Just for looks, I kissed her full on mouth. Well, it would look that way to them, I really just made a fish face on the side of her lips. I heard a simultaneous _"Daaaaamn!"_ I pulled away from Cierra smirking.

"Missed yah boo. Why didn't you call? I winked at her slightly, making sure the guys didn't notice.

"Sorry, I was busy sweets. I'll make up for it tonight." I was seriously on the verge of cracking up and peeing my pants. Gosh, this was hilarious.

"Soo, introduce me to our new boy toys, will yah?" I winked at the guys and they gulped loudly. So. Fun.

"The tall one is Jakey-poo, and the smaller one is Sethy-bear.

Jacob was barely taller than Seth, and looked more mature. Seth reminded me of a little brother type, and I'm sorry I scarred his brain with my craziness. Jake, on the other hand, would be WAY up there on my **To-Do-List.** Hehe.

"Hey, I'm Avery, Jared's little cousin, and _used to be_ punching bag. Just for affect, I socked Jared in the arm and saw him wince slightly.

I smiled warmly at them despite my little performance and held out my hand for them to shake.

Seth grabbed it almost immediately and shook it energetically. "Seth, Seth Clearwater. You're pretty, uhm I mean nice to meet you!" I was grinning like an idiot by the end of that. It would be fun being around him.

Jake eventually spoke, I let out a sigh of relief. I thought I scared him.

"Jacob Black. Welcome to Seattle. La Push is about an hour away.

"Coo, Coo. So who wants to help the poor, desperate, pretty cripple carry her luggage?" I smiled at everyone of them and Jared rolled his eyes when nobody else volunteered. He walked right up to the revolving belt thing holding the luggage and picked up my huge bags.

Two things blew my mind:

could lift BOTH of my bags at the same time, there was more than fifty pounds in each one.

2.I never told him which ones were mine…


	4. Seriously!

_Okay, seriously people. 7 reviews for 3 chapters? I was thinking more like 4 for each chapter. If you make that happen, I will post chapter four as soon as I'm done with it. I'm ALMOST done. Come on guys, I believe in your guys!_

_3 _

_Peace,_

_Love,_

_Cherries_


	5. Lazy asses and badasses with anger issue

**Lazy Asses and Growling Badasses**

**A/N: Okay, I'm just getting done with this because Saturday [the 26th****] was my 13****th**** birthday. I also haven't had internet for awhile so…yeah x)**

**Enjoy it, I don't know when I'll work up the energy to write chapter 5.**

"…Now I can't breath. No, I can't sleep. I'm barely haaaanging on! Here I am…"

The next thing yah know there's a hot, tan hand over my mouth, and I guess CiCi's too because she squeeled.

I glanced at Jacob, who owned the hand covering my mouth, then at CiCi. I winked at her. She winked back and I flicked my tongue out and licked Jake's hand as CiCi did the same. Before anyone can say 'Woah," he's screaming and wiping his palms on the back of the front seats.

"Jake what the hell! It's _Paul's _car! Do you think he wants girl spit on his seats?" Seth yelled as he to look at us with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Who the hell is Paul? If he has a problem with girl spit he can come get his ass beat." With my lucky Paul would turn out to be a 6'7" beach god with rippling muscles and an attitude just like mine.

"Ugh Ave, you might not want to say that to Paul. He has a bit of a temper…" Jared said, of course, being the overly-protective cousin that he is.

"I don't care if he has a temper! I'm a fucking red belt in Tae Kwon Do; Which if you didn't know is the belt right before black. Let him take his chances." I smirked at all of them. They all looked on in shock, except for CiCi. She knew I was an expert at Tae Kwon Do. She even came to a couple of my tournaments. I came in first in the ones she came to, like she was my good luck charm. Either way, I was really proud of myself.

Somebody mumbling drove me from memory land.

"God, you're just like Paul!"

Okay seriously now, who's Paul and why is everyone afraid of him? Shit, I'll be glad to put him in his place. I already have Jared trying to order me around, I don't need anybody else bitching at me. At least not until I get this cast off. Then I'll be ready to kick some ass. No matter who's it is.

"So where am I gonna be sleeping JareBear?"

I needed to know which room I was going to be using, how big it was, and how to arrange it and such. He waited until we got to a red light to answer. This can't be good…

"Uhm, about that Avery. We still have to put up a wall in my room, to split it into two rooms. It won't be done for a couple weeks, so you gotta crash on the couch. Sorry babes."

My jaw dropped for like the third time this week. How can I sleep on a couch? I'd have no where to get dressed, or dance, or practice Tae Kwon Do. And worst of all, no where to put my stuff!

I didn't even realize I was crying until Jake hugged me in a friendly way.

"I can't sleep on a couch! I'd have no privacy! And do you KNOW how uncomfortable those things are?" With that said, I let out an ear piercing scream. I swear I saw about fifty birds fly from the surrounding trees. Woah now…

Everybody covered their ears, including Jared who was driving. We swerved for a couple seconds. I screamed even louder, which I didn't think was possible. Jared quickly grabbed the wheel and guided the car to the side of the road. He turned around and glanced at me and CiCi, totally ignoring Jake and Seth. Weird.

" You okay?"

Seth turned and looked at me first, and then CiCi. Damn…pure look of love. He didn't even look at her at the airport, now it looks like he's been in love with her his whole life! That's some crazy chiz that I will be getting to the bottom to. I glanced at CiCi and she was staring back at him like he was hot shit. He was adorable, but I liked older guys. Most of the time they had experience, if yah know what I mean. Oh well, if she wants a guy our age, God bless her soul. All I know is, she better name her first daughter after me. We promised each other we would.

~Flashback~

_We were only eleven years old, it was on one of my family's yearly vacations to La Push. CiCi and I were sitting on a huge log on the beach. We giggled as we watched the older guys play football on the sand. [__**A/N: It was Jared, Paul, Sam, and some other non-important guys. Avery only knew Jared out of all of them.] **_

"_I wanna marry the hot one, that's always yelling at people! He's, like, feisty." CiCi laughed at me. _

"_You can have him, I like your cousin!"_

_I stared at her with a look of disbelief sketched upon my face. I can't believe she likes Jay! Eww! _

"_Ewwwie! CiCi that's my __**cousin! **__Gross. Make me a promise though." _

_I said with all jokingness gone. _

"_Anything TayBaby." _

_She's been calling me that since we were eight, when she caught me chewing on my thumb, which she called sucking, but I so wasn't sucking on it! _

"_If you have a daughter with anyone, you __**have**__ to name her after me. Either of my names, you can pick"_

_She looked at me in shock. _

"_Of course! I was going to anyways you silly goose! We're bestest friends, which means you have to do the same with your daughter too though! Or else deal's off."_

"_Yes I will CiCiBear. And duh! Bestest friends 'til the end of time!" _

_I grabbed her close and hugged her while we completely forgot about the guys. _

_**~End Flashback.~**_

"Avery we're here."

We were in front of a light brown, two story house. It was just how I remembered it. Very homey. Time to figure out who this Paul guy was.

"Somebody carry meeee!"

I heard three not me's and turned to Jared who hadn't said anything. I giggled and jumped into his arms bridal style. It wasn't awkward because we've always been very close. Brotherly- sisterly close.

Jake and Seth grabbed my four bags and Cierra grabbed my crutches. We all walked up the front steps in a line. First me and Jared, CiCi, Seth, and then Jacob. As soon as we got into the living room, my eyes seriously almost popped outta my head. Sitting on my 'bed' were two muscular, hot, shirtless guys. Surrounding them on chairs and the floor, were four more muscular, hot, shirtless guys.

"Oh my JESUS!"

They all turned to stare at me as Jared dropped me right on my ass. I scowled at him and grabbed his hand to pull myself up. "Okay which of you overly-muscular guys is Paul, and why the fuck is everyone scared of you?"

All the eyes that were on me immediately shifted over to one of the guys sitting on the couch. He stood up faster than you can say "whipped cream." All of a sudden he was in my face and growling…? Except it was more like my face was in his chest. He DID end up being a 6'7" beach god.

But the growling, What. The. Hell. First it was Jared shaking at the airport, now this 'badass' growling?

"Calm your tits hun, I'm just asking a got-damned question." He just glared at me, AND growled. "…Do NOT make me go get my numchucks." He just smirked looking down on me.

"You're gonna have to use more than that to hurt me sweetie."

I was staring to the side of him, trying not to get hypnotized by his beautifully sculpted face. For the first time I looked straight into his face.

"Call me sweetie again, and I will promise you that you will NOT kids."

Everybody was still staring at the little confrontation going down in the living room. CiCi was recording it on her phone. Smart, this is total you tube material. Paul leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Hun…are you trying to tell me you don't want kids?"

Once again my jaw dropped. That jerk… Before I thought of anything to say, I kneed him in the crotch as hard as I could and he went down instantly. I heard a chorus of "Daaaaaaaaaaamns" and walked my way over to my bed, errr the couch. I plopped down on it and kicked my feet up, carefully of course. Paul got off the floor and came to stand in my perfect view of the tv. Great.

He cleared his throat and glared. He pointed to where I was sitting.

"MY seat."

Who does he think he is? Trying to claim my stuff and shit. Hell no.

"Does it say Paul anywhere on this couch? I don't think so," I waited for a response but nothing came out of his mouth. "Oh and technically, this is MY room, and this," I said pointing to the couch," Is MY bed. Right Jay?"

I turned and smiled sweetly at Jared. He looked scared for my life and didn't even say anything. Gosh he has no faith in me.

"Now _sweetie_, if you ever think of a comeback, I'll be in the shower.

I got off the couch and accidentally brushed against his arm sending an electric current up my arm. Oh my gosh…what was he doing to me? Did he have a tazer tucked in his sleeve? Maybe that's why people were afraid of him. Oh well, I can take a few zaps.

I literally hopped to the stairs, and then realized I didn't have my crutches. I sat down on the step and scooted backwards up the stairs, which was already sort of hard without the fact that everyone [but Paul] was staring at me. When I got to the top I just turned around and crawled to the bathroom. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find CiCi grinning at me.

"Damn chicka, I never saw anyone stand up to Paul like that. I have a few words of advice though; be careful around him. He's not always in perfect control of his temper like he was just then." Oh my lord, she didn't have faith in me either!

"Well don't worry about me, I can hold my own. I have all my life. My parents are almost always never home. I cooked, I cleaned, I paid the bills, I signed myself up for Tae Kwon Do, and I stood up to every asshole I've ever met. Without help. I'll be fine, but if he does ever decide to do anything, Jared will beat his ass for me."

There were a few chuckles coming from downstairs, so I yelled, "Shut the fuck up and quit listening to my conversations, you stupid fucks!"

CiCi threw me a thumbs up and grinned.

"Avery Taylor Medows. What did I just hear come outta your mouth?"

Uh-oh. I could handle Paul, but I could NOT handle an angry aunt Karina. I was screwed.

I timidly walked down the stairs with CiCi's help to face my fate. \

"Hi aunt Karina!" I gave her my best 'I'm still-the-innocent-little-girl-you-know-and-love-face.' She wasn't buying it. Jared was behind her laughing silently. I threw him a death glare and then gave aunt Kay a sweet smile.

"Okay , now Avery. You have five seconds to tell me what you said OR,"I shuddered in fear at the dreaded or. "I will chase you around this house with a hose, I just won't tell you when I'm planning to do it." She was standing there smirking, while I was trying to figure out where I could hide for the next couple weeks. I turned to face the guys and CiCi, who were also sitting there smirking at me. Except for Paul, he looked slightly angry and maybe scared kind of? Was he scared for me? Why would he be, I've been nothing but mean to him and he's feeling sympathy for me. I mean, I wasn't even that scared, yet I sort of was…the hose has a jet setting and being sprayed with that hurts like fuck!

"Uhh, I err…I s-said shut the fluck up and stay out of my conversation you stupid ducks…?"

Aunt Kay started laughing. "Okay Avery, do you think I'm that stupid? Look I don't care if you cuss, just don't try and lie about it mkay? It's bad enough I have to deal with it front those bozos." She said pointing to the guys. They all looked mock-hurt. One boy who was smaller than the rest stood up and hugged aunt Kay.

"Karina! I thought I special, not the average bozo, but you classified me just like the other guys, as a," He winced before continuing. "Bozo."

I must of looked pretty damn confused because Jared interrupted saying, "Avery, that's Quil. He's a bit over dramatic sometimes. Gee, mom does that remind you of anyone in particular?"

They both turned to me. Hey now!

"HEY! I am NOT over dramatic…all the time." I fake glared at them causing them both to laugh. Jared spoke up again.

"See what I mean!"

Ugh, irksome! How was I going to survive? I walked to the bottom of the stairs and turned to face the people. I needed a shower to relax and settle in.

"Jared, do yourself a favor. Shut up and grab me a trash bag."

Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Uh hello? Broken foot, I need to put my foot in a bag to protect the cast."

A look of realization dawned on their faces and they went back to the tv. Jared came up to me with a trash bag and turned to go sit back down. I grabbed him by the belt loop on his cut-offs and dragged him backwards.

"Now you can do me a favor and carry me up the stairs."

I did the best puppy dog face I could, which didn't help.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I carried your lazy ass inside, somebody else can carry you up the stairs!"

I sighed, before unleashing the power of my puppy dog face onto the other muscular guys. I batted my eyelashes to get the full effect.

"Any takers?"

Three hands went up. One belonging to Paul, and the others I didn't know. They looked pretty young though. So I went with the oldest looking one of the three, which was Paul. Eh, maybe I chose him because he was obviously the hottest of the three volunteers.

"Hmm, Eeenie, meenie, miney, YOU!" I said pointing to Paul. Aunt Karina was looking between us like she missed something. She probably thought I liked him or something, psh, no!

Paul chuckled, but got up and walked to me throwing me over his shoulder. I squeeled in shock and pounded his back. He walked up the stairs with ease, even with the added 120 pounds, and didn't stop until we got to the bathroom. He put me down gently, but kept his hands on my waist. I thought I was supposed to be creeped out, but it was slightly comforting being in his warm arms. I looked up to find him grinning at me. I slightly blushed and muttered, "Thanks." He simply nodded, but then leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I didn't have time to kiss him back before I felt darkness overtake me. Not again…

**A/N: What does she mean not again? Can you guess? Because I honestly can't right now. I'm still planning. Tehe . **

**Any ideas ? LaLaLaLaLa. :D **

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support. I love you all.(: **

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**Cherries33**


	6. Waking Up Confused

Waking Up Confused?

**A/N: It's been a little while, I know. I'm just having major writers block. If you have ideas on where to take this story in the next few chapters, review please. I'm desperate ! **

**Without further adieu, Chapter 5 ? (:**

All I remember is standing outside the bathroom with Paul, and fainting again. Then I'm waking up on Jay's couch, surrounded by people around me. Paul was the closest to me, he was cradling my hand and stroking the back of it softly. I tried to keep my breathing even as I listened to the conversation.

The first I heard speaking was Jay. [Jared]

"Dude, you had to imprint on my cousin! She got over some shit with her ex, she doesn't need some pervert coming onto her on her first day back here!"

Oh, now he was making decisions for me. If he would care to ask me, I would tell him it's exactly what I need to get over Brayden!

Gah, over-protective ass.

"Common bro! Just let me try, I love her already! Didn't you feel the same with Kim?"

Woahh…love me already? What was an imprint?

I decided it was time to wake up now, but not before I heard a growl coming from somewhere in the room. And I just realized it was like 100 degrees in here!

I groaned and pulled my hands up to rub my eyes. I slowly sat up and stared at everyone in the room, who stared back with scared/shocked expressions.

"Jay, did I faint again?" I already knew the answer, but I needed to convince myself that it was happening again. I've been, uhmm, 'faint free' for almost four years.

Let me explain. I have a heart condition, which causes me to faint a lot. I had surgery four years ago, and I haven't been fainting since. Except for today. I was scared. Extremely scared. The heart condition was caused by me not getting enough oxygen to my brain, I don't know why. Some thing about slow blood flow. They thought they fixed it permanently, but apparently not. I have no idea what's going to happen to me, I never told anybody about this. I was slowly growing weaker the last time, before the surgery. I could barely get out of bed, and I was scared this was happening again. I couldn't handle it again.

"Yeah honey, I don't know what happened. They said they fixed it." He pulled me into a hug as silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"If they fixed it, why is it happening again?" I whispered this last part, "I'm so scared Jared."

"I know, I know. We'll get this fixed. Trust me. Just stay strong."

I was damn near sobbing onto his shoulder now, everyone was just staring at us in confusion, and a little bit of fear. Paul looked straight up terrified. So did CiCi, who was squeezing onto Seth so hard I'm surprised he didn't break.

I laid my hand over where my heartbeat was coming from and felt/heard it's unsteady beat. Boom, BaBoom, Boom BaBoom. First couple beats were loud, next ones were barely there.

I don't think I can go through this again. I was feeling so sick right now, all the blood testing, and everything else made me want to puke. Speaking of which…

I pushed passed everyone, but couldn't make it up the stairs, so I went to the next best thing, the kitchen sink. I was heaving up everything I ate for breakfast this morning before the plane ride.

Somebody came up behind me and I felt them tying my hair back as I threw up everything my little stomach contained. I was supposed to be strong, not weak. This was the perfect example of weak. I couldn't stand it. Being too weak was the reason I started Tae Kwon Do. People would bully me, so I decided to fight be for once, but once I got 'pretty' people started leaving me alone. The popular whores would still talk shit, so I used my anger from the heart condition as fuel to beat their asses. Let's just say nobody ever messed with me ever again. Until Brayden…

Forget about that. I finally stopped puking and sprayed my mouth clean with the nozzle attachment on the sink. [which looked disgusting] The sight of the sink made me sick all over again, but I held it in. I turned the faucet on hot and let it clean the sink out.

I eventually walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, which was now occupied by Paul and Jared. I squeezed into the spot in between them and rested my head on Jay's shoulder.

He was my rock throughout the whole surgery ordeal. He was there when I passed out from the anesthesia, he was there when I woke up. He threw me a welcome home party when I got out of the hospital. He was the one that made sure I took my medicine. You're probably wondering how he did all this stuff for me since he lives in La Push and I lived in Ohio. Well, Aunt Kay flew him out there for three months while I was going through the surgery. I was thankful, so I made my parents pay her back for the plane ticket and everything. I was only ten and half when all of this went down, and I was even more scared than I am now.

I didn't realize aunt Kay had left until she walked in the front door holding a pharmacy bag; my heart medicine! She remembered! She looked at everyone's faces and assumed the worst, which was probably right.

"Oh honey…is it happening again?" She didn't even wait for an answer, she just walked over and pulled me into her arms and held on for at least five minutes. Paul was being surprisingly quiet, I only knew him for a little while but I could tell he's not the quiet sensitive type.

Fuck, I forgot to knock on wood, because he quickly started talking as soon as I finished that thought.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? _What_ is happening again? Why did she faint, why isn't anyone talking!"

Aunt Kay spoke up, "Paul…it's something that has been problem before. We thought the surgery fixed it, but it's happening again." She turned away from him and looked down at me. "Can I tell them?" I slowly nodded and let her continue. "When Avery was younger she had heart problems that made her faint a lot from lack of oxygen getting to her brain. She had a heart surgery when she was ten years old, and has had to take this special medicine to help make sure nothing happened again, just in case." She held up the pharmacy bag. "Well it seems that it hasn't been working and as you all know I'm guessing she fainted a little while ago. That's it."

Everything started spinning as everyone was staring at me. I got dizzy, but stayed conscious. I sat back down, but on Jay's lap this time and he held me as I cried again. I didn't want to go through this again. It was torture the first time. Why couldn't I be normal? Why me?

My stomach grumbled in hunger. I just realized I hadn't eaten in almost ten hours. I was starving.

"Is anyone else hungry? I want Chinese food!" It was strange how I could be so picky with food, when life threatening condition was flaring up again. But I don't play when it comes to food. People would soon find that out.

Aunt Kay sighed, "Who wants to take Ave to the Chinese buffet in Port Angeles? I'll give you money to go, don't worry."

I guess I wasn't the only hungry one, because Jared, Paul, Leah, Jacob, Seth, CiCi and everyone else's hands went up. Damn. It just occurred to me that I didn't even know half of these people.

"Uhh, who are all of you?"

Before anyone else could talk, Leah was shooting off names faster than you can say 'aids infested cum bubble.'

"Sam, Brady, Collin, Quil, Embry." She pointed to each of the remaining guys as she pointed to them. There were still two girls here though, one looked no older than 6, the other looked my age or slightly older.

I couldn't even ask before she pointed to them and stated their names.

"Kim, and the little cutie is Claire. Emily," She cringed as she said her name," is four months pregnant, so she's not here."

Well that cleared things up.

We all piled into three trucks. Jared and Kim in the front of one, me Paul and Leah in the back. I don't know who else rode with who, but in what seemed like two minutes (but was more around twenty minutes) we all pulled into the Chinese place's parking lot. I could already tell were going to eat most of the food in his place…Great. My first time in this place, and we were probably going to get kicked out and banned from ever coming back.

**A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I know it's very short, but I was sort of crying while writing this. I won't go into details and bore you with my life, so just hope I get out of this writer's block slump. R&R =) **

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**Cherries33**


	7. Nigh' Nigh' Mr Snuggles

**A/N: LaLaLa. It's been awhile, I think. I don't remember. But I am so serious people, I have no idea what to do with this story, and don't know where to take. I NEED your help. Message me with ideas, or I'll probably end up stopping it. Sorry, but I'm drawing a blank. **

**Well, Enjoy this chapter, because it might be the last. **

**[Doubt it!]**

"How many?"

I turned around and counted. Holy shit, there was: Me, Paul, Jared, Kim, Quil, Embry, Sam, Claire, Leah, Seth, CiCi, Brady, Collin. That makes it…thirteen fucking people!

"Umm, thirteen?" I said it as a question, I sort of expected more people to randomly pop up out of no where. Stranger things than that have happened at La Push. Like how my hair turned purple when I was eight…but I blame Jared for that. It took a month for it to wash out and go back to my natural blondish color, but I've dyed it a LOT since then.

The look on the Chinese girl's face was priceless, it was a mixture of 'Oh my gosh!', 'holy shit!', and 'what the fuck?'

I don't think she has ever seen this many people in one night.

She got over the fact that I had so many people with me, and ushered us to like six tables pushed together, it took up almost the whole dining area.

She walked away and left us to get settled. I took a seat on the side of the long make-shift table, and Jared sat beside me on my left side, CiCi on my right. Paul took the seat right across from me. Oh joy. Well this should be interesting…

I went to grab a menu, but accidentally grabbed somebody's hand. I looked up and saw Paul staring at me. I felt that electricity again, and pulled my hand away. But he was still staring. Creep…

When he didn't grab the menu, I grabbed it and pulled it towards me.

This IS a buffet, but I guess you can order special dishes, and exotic drinks. I wonder if Jared let me try one of those…Doubt it.

When another lady came to our table, she started at one end writing down drink orders. I didn't hear the end of the tables orders, but out of no where it seemed, CiCi told the waitress what she wanted.

"Hmmm, I'll have a Dr. Pepper."

That chick was obsessed with Dr. Pepper, that's all she asked for, for her fourteenth birthday, which was two years ago. She was already sixteen, her birthday being in February. Mine was in September, two months away. So long.

"What would you like sir?" She had a thick Chinese accent, like she has only been here for a couple years. I looked behind me and she was looking at Paul, I guess it was his turn to order, which meant it was probably my turn next. I looked through the menu for the drinks. Mountain Dew…They have Mountain Dew…HELL YEAHH!

I was pulled out of my Mtn.-Dew-happy-dance-thought when I heard Paul say something, oh and it surprised the hell out of me.

"Tea."

Even though I've known him for only a couple hours, I never thought of him as a tea guy. Maybe a black coffee, or Monster kind of guy, most likely a Monster guy. Maybe he would surprise me in other ways…like actually being nice and shit instead of a fucking asshole all the time. But he was nice enough to carry me up the stairs. Dude, he has more mood swings than I do!

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder, and I heard the Chinese voice again.

"Excuse me ma'am, what do you want to drink?"

Like I had to think about that…Ha.

"Mountain Dew!" I almost screamed, but fought myself to stay quiet. She got the rest of the orders then left. I felt a sudden 'Bzzzzzzzzzzz' in my pocket. I totally forgot I had my phone in my pocket. I slid it open and read the text I got from…CiCi. Leave it to her to text me while sitting next to me.

_Guuuuurll! Paul's staring at you, like a lot. I think he likes you(; -C_

I lifted my head, and glanced at Paul, who WAS staring at me, and then at CiCi. She looked over at me grinning. I mouthed 'What the fuck?'

She just smiled that little CiCi smile and went back to making goo-goo eyes with Seth, who sat across from her. I rolled my eyes and texted her back.

_Soo what if he was staring at me? He doesn't like me… I'm like 15 and he's like 20. But I see you makin googoo eyes at Seth (; -A_

I smirked to myself as the lady came back with our drinks. She set the Mtn. Dew in front of me, with a straw. I immediately picked it up and started chugging it, before she even left the cup was empty.

"Refill please."

I gave her my best innocent smile and she grabbed the cup and walked away.

"Damn. Thirsty much Ave?"

Jared. Always saying something about everything I do, jokingly of course though. I didn't mind it. He always took my mind off of the bad stuff going through my head. That question took my mind off the fact that I might not live to be forty. I'll live my life, the way I want to, no strings attached. Nobody to stop me, nobody to stand in my way. And if I did end up growing old, then I would have a hell of a lot hilarious stories to tell mine and Paul's kids. Woahh, did I just say mine AND PAUL's kids? Noo! No, no, NO! I would not have kids with Paul, he doesn't like me like that and never will. So what if he kissed me, doesn't mean he like me.

There were random conversations going on around me, but I was concentrated on the straw in my newly filled glass of Mtn. Dew. The glass was halfway gone already. I really needed to stop…

"So Paul, how old are you?"

My head snapped up toward her, and then toward Paul. I was actually interested in his answer. He was obviously taken by surprise, he was _so_ wrapped up in staring at me.

"Uhh, nineteen. Twenty in September."

I wonder what day. CiCi tackled that that question though, along with telling everyone when my birthday was.

"Oh really? Avery's is the 16th. What day is yours on?"

I could really slap her right now. Shouldn't I be asking him myself? I mean, I was the one _sort of_ attracted to him. Oh come on, who was I kidding? Paul's like sex on a stick, and I wanted me some. Who wouldn't?

He chuckled a little bit before answering. God that is sexy. What was I talking about? Oh my gosh…I can't be falling for him. The last person I fell for ended up hitting me. Not in the sexual way either. After we had sex for the first time, that became all he wanted. He'd hit me if I didn't comply. He's in jail or something now. The bastard can rot in hell. Him and Logan can have a 'Fuck Face's That Avery Dated Party' while they're down there.

"Mine's on the 15th."

Hmmm, maybe we could throw a conmbined party? I pulled out my phone again.

_Aye , suggest a combined party for our birthdays. -A_

She looked at me and smirked.

"Hey, Avery has a good idea. We should have a combined party for you guys."

I shot a death glare at her, she just sat there and grinned. I was just noticing that everyone had gone up to get some food, except for CiCi, Paul, and I. Well at least nobody would see this.

"I uh, well I just thought since, yah know. Ugh. CiCi I'm going to kill you."

Paul sat there, a look of amusement on his face.

"No yah won't doll face. You love me to much." Damn, she was right.

"Oh well, that doesn't mean I can't still severely hurt you."

I was VERY capable of doing that.

"With that crippled foot? Okay. Have fun catching me!"

She got up and skipped away to the buffet. I forgot to bring my crutches too. Damn it.

"Erm. Uh, could you help me? Please?" I asked Paul, he was the only one still at the tables. I was praying he said yes. I was starving and I couldn't get up and get my food without help.

He smiled down on me [he was almost a foot taller!] and nodded.

I figured he'd be a bad-tempered person all the time. Who knew he had a sweet side?

He came around the table, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up slowly. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I did the same. I leaned into him and we slowly but surely made our way to the food bar. He left me at one spot and went to grab him some food while I grabbed me some. I got vegetable lo main, sweet and sour chicken, four egg rolls, a bowl of pudding, and this chocolate cake stuff. I stood there waiting, until he came over with four plates of his own. He took my one, very full plate and set them over at the table before coming back to get me. Gah, I kicked him in the nuts in my first ten minutes of being here, and he's being such a gentleman. What was up with that?

He held me the same way as we walked back to the table. I looked around at what everyone got. All the guys and Leah had at least four plates. Each. Claire was just eating tidbits off of Quil's plate. Kim, CiCi, and I only had one or two plates. I hit it almost on the nose when I said we were probably going to eat everything the place had. Everyone seemed to be involved in a conversation, or eating. Some both. I felt lost, I wasn't doing either. What better way to get rid of the lost feeling than to stuff your face with food? I just started eating every single thing in sight, well everything in sight on my plate. I stole one piece of broccoli from CiCi though. I didn't think she saw, but next thing I know there is a glob of pudding dripping from my chin down to my cleavage. This means war!

I tried flicking a small piece of chicken at the side of her face, but she leaned backward and it hit Embry in the ear. He looked at me with a huge smirk, and flung several noodles my way. I had amazing reflexes though, and I ducked and so they landed in Jared's hair. I'm not even going to explain how everyone else got hit, it was mainly because of Claire, she thought it looked fun so she started throwing food at EVERYONE.

I was smiling at her while she giggled when I was hit in the nose with a cooked carrot.

"This. Means. War!"

I took a spoonful of pudding and flung it at Paul, who I assumed threw the carrot, seeing as he was smiling the whole time. It was all fun and games until Paul got hit with the pudding. It was so crazy, everyone was laughing and giggling, then Paul just stands up so fast the table nearly flipped on me and storms out. He looked pissed, but why?

Before I could go ask him what was wrong, we were all kicked out, and banned. Gee, could I have been anymore right about that? Well this was fun while it lasted.

We walked out in silence, except for Claire. She was still giggling. Jay half carried me this time, since Paul left already. He set me down in the back of the truck gently, then backed away so Leah could get in. Jay and Kim got in the front, I felt the truck start and lurch forward a little bit when Paul came out of nowhere it seemed. He started running towards the truck, and without even breaking a sweat flung himself over the tailgate and right next to Leah. She glared at him, and he quickly scooted over to my side. Which I didn't mind at all.

"So do you really want to have a combined party?" His brown eyes were sparkling with, what I'm guessing to be wonder and delight. He was hypnotizing.

"Yeah. It could save decorations and what-not. It could start at like eight p.m. for your half of the party, and then after it hits midnight my party can start." It actually sounded like a good idea. I just hope he wouldn't mind having a bunch of fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen year olds at his party…

I sighed. He wasn't answering. Maybe he didn't like the idea?

"That sounds great!"

I started smiling like an idiot. I can't believe he was agreeing! He was just totally pissed a minute ago, now he is all happy-go-lucky. There's only one explanation. I finally found a guy version of me. Mood Swing Mania. And the bad thing about it was…I was falling for him. So technically, I was falling for me.

I was so confused. All this thinking was making me tired. Maybe it was the Chinese food. Whichever it was, it made me lean into Paul's side sleepily, and I kind of remember him cautiously pulling me into his lap. I'm not quite sure. But I do remember making one statement before letting the sleepiness take over.

"Nigh' Nigh' Mr. Snuggles."

**A/N: So what'cha guys think? Whoever reviews this chapter will get a shoutout in the next one. I also have a question. **

**What's your favorite type of food? **

**Answer it in a review (=**

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**Cherries33**


	8. I Would Convince You To Say Yes

**A/N: Hola, (:**

**Hope I still have a couple of loyal story fans, the story is lonely! Tehe .**

**I'm writing this chapter at 10:39-whenever! I'm not sleeping tonight! Too much mountain dew and chocolate! Rawr! **

**Anywayz, Enjoyy (=**

**Btw, this is the morning after. XD **

It was hot, too hot. I felt like I was being burned alive. I thrashed around, and ended up on the floor. Owww. I mean REALLY owww. I hit my broken foot on a coffee table.

"SHIT, FUCK, DAMN!"

I bit into my lip to control the urge to scream. So far it was working, until some butt munch knocked their foot into my foot. Then I did scream. Loud.

"Ahhhhhh!" Now the tears. They just started flowing, I couldn't even control it. Why must I get hurt so much? I tried rubbing my foot through the cast, which failed, and rocked back and forth. I took a minute to calm down and look around me:

There was Paul, sitting on the couch, staring at me worriedly.

Then there was a tired looking Jared standing at the foot of the stairs in only in boxers. Not a fun sight. So I closed my eyes.

My eyes finally rested on the glass coffee table, which acted as a mirror. I saw my reflection, my hair napped together into one big bushy color. Ewww. That monstrosity called my hair took my mind off the pain for at least a little while.

I was busy looking at my foot, inspecting the cast for any damages, when I was warm again. Too warm. I looked up and -BAM- Paul's in my face.

"Woah. Personal space kid."

Okay, I know he isn't a kid. A quick look over his muscles told me that much. My god his muscles. No. Snap out of it! He's too old! Well, almost-twenty isn't that old. No! Shut up! Too. Old!

I just sat back and DIDN'T enjoy the ride as the two sides of my mind fought. I didn't even realize I was staring…at Paul's abs. Mmmm, his abs.

"Like what yah see sweetie?" Then he smirked, oh that smirk. That amazingly sexy smirk. And then those lips…Ugh why was I thinking all of this? I set my mind that I was going to get to know him. And soon. I was falling way to fast to know nothing about him. Maybe these feelings will be justified when I find out some things about him.

"Echh, Hemm. I'd hate to interrupt this little love fest you guys have going on right now, but I think some of us want to be able to hold our breakfast down." I threw a glare in his direction and he just chuckled silently and walked back to his room. Thank God! Paul and I were alone now.

"Hmmm, I've seen better, but I guess I like it…for now." He sat there looking dumbstruck, while I got up and stretched along the length of the couch. I guess this could be pretty comfy. Maybe…

I guess Paul has a big ego, because that little didn't seem to effect him for that long. He quickly, and surprisingly gracefully got off the floor, lifted me up, sat down, then sat me on his lap. Cocky bastard. I mean, not that I didn't enjoy this, because I did, but he could've asked! Pfft, it's not like I would've said no! I mean really, have you seen him? Like I said before…sex on a stick, or really buff, tan, Indian boy. Yeah. As Paris Hilton says, 'That's hot."

We were just sitting there on the couch, I was enjoying the silence, when Paul comes out of no where, blurting out random stuff.

"My favorite color is silver, I used to be a man whore, and I have anger issues." Interesting. Why was he telling me this?

"Okay um, my favorite colors are green and purple, I'm not a virgin, but not a whore, and I have anger issues too. Sometimes. Now do you want to tell me why you just randomly told me your life story?"

He started stuttering, " Uhh, we-well. I uh, err. I l-like you. A lot." Score one for Avery!

I turned around so I straddled him. He laid his hands on my waist lightly, almost as if he was afraid to touch me. That's a first. Most guys are all touchy-feely, as soon as they see me. Maybe he was a nice guy after all. MAYBE.

"Well what would you say if I said I liked you back?" I was trying out my re-found confidence. I haven't acted like this since before Brayden. No, Gah why did I bring him up in the middle of a happy moment! I took a few deep breaths, and managed to calm down a little. But just a little.

He looked deep in thought, maybe he was, but he seemed a little amused too. And joyous, like he was celebrating in his head. Eh, I guess I have that effect on guys.

"Hmm, I would say. Avery Taylor, will you be my girlfriend?" I can't believe it, the hottest guy, that I've seriously ever seen, just asked me to be his girlfriend. Time to unleash my flirting powers!

"Well, what if I said I had to think about that?" I could feel my lips curl into an involuntary smirk. This was going to be interesting.

He licked his lips, which made me bite my bottom lip, making swell a little bit.

"I guess I would have to convince you to say yes."

Yes, yes please convince me!

"Feel free to do whatever." The smirk still set on my lips. This, was going to be fun. I could already tell.

His eyebrow rose in question. "Anything? If you say so."

He leaned forward and attacked my lips with his. It started out fierce, and powerful, and then slowed down into a more romantic kiss. Ugh couldn't he make up his mind? Guess not, so I decided to make it up for him.

I kissed him back with more passion than I knew I had. It felt amazing, neither of us overpowering the other. It never felt like this when I kissed any of my exes. I was always taking control with them, but with Paul he wouldn't let me gain control, and I wouldn't let him gain control. Or so I thought…

He suddenly pulled my bottom lip in between his and started sucking on it. It was almost orgasmic. Almost. I groaned and I felt him smile against my lips. So I decided to take control, and pushed my tongue into his mouth. I heard him growl…wait GROWL? What the hell was his problem, it was hot, but what the fuck? Growling? Really? Only people in weird werewolf movies do that…right?

I pulled away from his lips, and immediately wished I didn't. I missed his taste already. Oh and let me tell you, he tasted amazing. Sounds kind of weird though, right? It's like I'm addicted to him already. He's like Paul-Cocaine. Yup, my own drug, Paul-Cocaine. And let's just say I'm not going to rehab anytime soon.

I leaned down to kiss him again, but he sat us up and looked me in my eyes. He was grinning like he just won the lottery. Eh I guess I was just that good, but he was better. I never would've admitted it about any of my exes, because they weren't better than me. It's like I had to teach them what to do, which is pathetic. I surely didn't have to teach Paul anything, he acted like he knew it all already. He did say he was a manwhore…

I was jealous, jealous of those hoes that got to him before me. I don't know why, but I felt a strange pull to him. I felt sad and jealous and pissed all at the same time. I swear if I ever meet any of his past flings, they'll be in the hospital for at least three days.

I've never felt like this with anyone before. I'm kind of glad I didn't. They all turned out to be assholes. A 'serious serious' relationship wouldn't have lasted. Somehow I knew Paul wouldn't hurt me…not intentionally. I wanted to be as close as I could to him. I couldn't be away from him. Does that sound stalkerish? Maybe? Oh well, this man was going to be mine. And soon. I think he was thinking the same thing, but I couldn't tell one way or another. He was just looking at me like I was the hottest shit on earth. Sometimes I felt like I was, most of the time, not so much.

I'll get all 'dolled up' for school and what not, but if I'm lounging around the house all day, it's like I forget I even own a straightener or any makeup. I go all natural, no matter how much it disgusts me.

"So… is that a yes..?"

Woah…I forgot he was here. God, I must be a blonde to forget that, considering I'm still straddling him. Stupid huh?

I could say yes now, and have him be all happy and running around the house telling everyone, or just keep kissing him. Which do I pick, which do I pick?

I choose kissing him!

"I think I need more convincing."

I can't believe I'm almost begging to kiss somebody, who I've known for a day. ONE DAY, and I was almost in love with him. Key word: almost. I don't fall THAT easily, but I fall easily.

He smiled a tiny smile. I loved that to. I loved everything about him, just not him. Yet.

He flipped us over, so I was on the bottom now. Oh my gosh, we could do a lot of things in his position. Technically we could've done a lot of things in the other position, but I liked this one better. Oh lord I sound like a sex addict. I'm not okay? I've had sex like nine times, with one guy. Not classified as a sex addict yet am I?

Ugh, why won't he kiss me already? I got tired of waiting, so I let the she-wolf out. Tehe. I always say that when a girl is taking control. Lame, I know. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face towards mine. When I kissed him I felt the need to get closer, but I had to fight it, because I'm not fucking somebody with a broken foot. Too many possibilities of re-breaking it.

I tried pushing my tongue into his mouth again, but he wouldn't let me. He kept his lips sealed, literally. He was keeping it sweet, while I tried making it hot and steamy. Too bad he wouldn't let me. Ugh. Now I really sound like a sex addict, or at least a horny freak, which is still bad.

After about ten minutes of the sweet kisses he started kissing along my jaw, then my neck, and sooner or later he made it to my collar bone. I bit a hole in my lip, I'm sure, trying not to give him the satisfaction of moaning. I couldn't control the random gasps though, the boy knew how to work his lips. I tried holding in all the moans, but one escaped when he nipped the skin on my collarbone. I accidentally let it out, I wasn't expecting him to bite me! God it turned me on though.

He was VERY good. I can admit I've never been this turned on by just kissing. There was always groping or other things involved to get me to this point. I wanted him. I needed him. I can't have him. I need to wait! Ugh, but I can't wait. What was he doing to me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why does he have so many mood swings? And most importantly, why does he want a fifteen year old GIRL, when he can easily get any WOMAN in La Push? I needed those answers now.

"Paul. I got to ask you something. Come on, stop for a minute. Mmmm. No ugh, wait. No don't stop. No, yes stop! _Paul!" _He was so intoxicating. I needed him to stop, but didn't want him to.

"Can't make up your mind babe?" He said in between kisses. I could feel him smile against my neck. His nose brushed slightly against my neck and it caused me to shiver, despite his freakish heat. Why won't he stop? Is he trying to go all the way? That's so not happening right now, and not on my aunt's couch.

"Paul. I said STOP. Ugh. Don't stop yet…Gah stop! Don't make me yell rape!" He stopped finally. I guess he's afraid of being arrested for rape? Either way he stopped kissing me.

I spoke to soon. He LICKED up the length of my neck and stopped at my ear. His breathing was slightly off, like he was turned on by the fact that I was turned on. Could you follow that? Because I couldn't.

His whispers sent a chill down my spine, "Sweetie, don't you know that you can't rape the willing? And by the sound of it, you are VERY willing. So don't play the rape card with me honey. If you don't want it in the beginning, I'll have you wanting it in the end."

But I want it now! Now, now, now! I mentally slapped myself. He's nineteen, he used to sleep around, he could have an STD or a frigging kid for all I know! Why must I fall for either jerks or bad boys? I always end up hurting in the end. I won't end up hurting again. I'll promise myself right now, I will not fall in love with him until he proves himself worthy of my love. I don't give it out for free!

But the bad thing is…I think I already love him.


End file.
